


The Drill

by Laoness



Series: Help, my neighbour is a Sith! [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Funny, Gen, Maul does what I only think about, based on.a true story, damn neighbours, i was inspired by my own nieghbour, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laoness/pseuds/Laoness
Summary: Maul just want to sleep, but his neighbours won't let him. he gets frustrated, rightfully so.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Help, my neighbour is a Sith! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915648
Kudos: 10





	The Drill

It was early. Far too early for anyone to be doing manual labour; even on Coruscant. The sun was just about to rise in the northern hemisphere and gave the horizon a very light-blueish colour. However, the sky was only seen on the upper levels. The dim sunlight couldn’t make its way down onto the mid levels yet. Those people needed to wait for midday to get at least a little bit of sunlight. But the morning sun rays – or the lack of such – didn’t bother the traffic; it was always busy on the Coruscant sky-ways. One got used to the constant noises of speeders and other ships passing by. At some point you wouldn’t even register it anymore. 

Maul had hoped to catch some well-deserved rest after a few busy days and sleepless nights. The sleeping medication Shir got him awhile ago didn’t protect him against his nightmares, so he still suffered from insomnia – but at least it wasn’t as bad anymore. But after three nights of barely sleeping even he was exhausted. The evening before he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep right away all the way through morning. 

That was, until he heard the drilling noise coming from the neighbour’s apartment. It was so loud and sudden that he woke up with a light shock. He was still disorientated waking up form his deep slumber. Did he just imagine the noise? Oh no, there it was again. Maul sighed heavily, still feeling tired. He turned around to look at the chrono only to see it was 6 AM. Anger started to boil within him. Why would anyone decide it was a good idea to drill holes at 6 in the morning? And on a Saturday of all days! 

But even though Maul was enraged by the reckless behaviour of his neighbour, he was too tired to do anything about it right now. He’d have to tell him a piece of his mind later on. With an annoyed groan he turned around again and put the pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise. But it wasn’t much use. The pillow might have been soft and fluffy, but it couldn’t stop the noise from coming through. The Zabrak let out another frustrated sigh. Just as he removed the pillow from his head it was quiet again. He waited another moment before putting his head on top of the pillow again. That was much better. Hopefully the neighbour would remain quiet until he could fall back asleep. 

But that wasn’t the case. Just about five minutes later, Maul heard the drill again. This time it seemed to be even louder! He gritted his teeth in anger and would loved to just break down the wall and throw that man out of the window together with his drill! But… He remembered what he promised Shir. Every time she went away, he had to promise not to kill or torture any of the neighbours. He had gotten one of them killed at some point in the past, which led to a police investigation and had almost gotten the two of them arrested. It wouldn’t be a problem to escape prison of course, but it didn’t exactly look nice on Shir’s resume. At least that’s what she thought and she didn’t want to find out. 

So Maul tried to keep calm. Again he put his head under the pillow but the drilling continued and was barely quieter with the isolation of the fluffy pillow. Then the noise stopped. Maul really hoped that was the last of it. What were they even doing at this ungodly hour? Why did the neighbour feel the need to do whatever he was doing at 6 in the damn morning?! 

Maul closed his eyes and honestly tried his hardest to continue sleeping. He thought about Shir and hoped it would get his mind off things. She had gone off the day before to do another job and probably would return this afternoon. Shir had been rather concerned about Maul’s state. He looked terribly tired and exhausted, but there was no rest for a crime lord these days. Spice deals just weren’t working out. Other shipments had been confiscated by the Empire or robbed by pirates. Then there were a few questions about loyalty he had to take care of. Money issues. Just a lot of things that were happening all at once. 

Slowly, Maul started to drift back to sleep. He wasn’t sure if it were the thoughts about Shir or the fact he was just exhausted. Being angry about getting woken up this early really didn’t help. Suddenly, the drilling sound appeared again it ripped Maul from the last hope of rest he would get that morning. 

“That’s it!” He sat up and threw the pillow against the wall. “What the hell are they doing over there?” He grumbled while getting up and quickly putting on his robes. If it wasn’t too early for them to drill holes, it wasn’t too early to tell them a piece of his mind! Maul marched towards the front door, opened it and walked over to the apartment in question. He banged his hand onto the metal door – not even bothering about the pain. His anger was numbing everything else. Why was he not allowed to rest?!

It took a few moments before the door was opened and he stood in front of a younger human male. He looked a little confused at first, then saw the death glare in Maul’s eyes and became a bit intimidated, as he should.

“W-what is it?” The human asked softly. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Maul raised his voice. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” It was a rhetorical question of course. Still the human’s body language told Maul, that he was actually trying to answer it. 

“I was just… trying to hang up some… decorations?” The neighbour answered after some hesitation. Maul’s anger continued to grow. 

“Couldn’t you wait for that until the afternoon?!” He shouted. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep… so I thought I’d do it… now…. Before I uh, forget.” The man pressed the tips of his two index fingers together and didn’t really dare to look at Maul, who was just boiling with rage right now.

Maul was moments away from Force pushing this man through the hallway. Or Force-choking him and then throw him out of the window. That would be foolish of course. He couldn’t reveal himself. If he did, he’d have to kill this guy and that meant breaking his promise. But instead of using the Force, he could just use his bare hands, right? 

The Zabrak grabbed his neighbour by the collar of his robe and pulled him close, growling softly at him. “What made you think that was a good idea?” He snarled. He could see the fear in the man’s eyes. “Did you not think people were trying to sleep at this hour?!” 

“I- I… well… yes… But… I thought…” The human stammered.

“YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!” 

“I-I thought you wouldn’t hear it.” 

That’s it. That was the dumbest thing Maul had ever heard and with some use of the Force he pushed the man – not into the hallway or through the window, but into his apartment. 

“Write it down next time and do it later, you idiot!” He added before the door closed and he returned to his own apartment, cursing and hissing in frustration and anger. Hopefully that would teach him to never have the audacity again to be doing DIY-things at 6 in the morning! 

With a last, long frustrated sigh he fell back into bed, closing his eyes. One last try at getting some sleep. Maul rolled around the bed, feeling restless. Eventually he settled down but then he heard an irritating humming noise. Great… An insect had made its way into the room and wouldn’t let him sleep. First the drill; now nature. 

“Fine… you win…” He grumbled and got up again. All attempts to get one more hour of sleep were lost. Maul was wide-awake and he might as well be productive and do things instead of wasting his time, trying to sleep.


End file.
